


Merry Churisutumasu: Futures End

by Carliro



Series: Merry Churisutumasu [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Norse Religion & Lore, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Holidays, Love, M/M, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: The greatest moment of the saga.





	Merry Churisutumasu: Futures End

Chibiusa opened the vault. It was chaos outside. Máni had returned from being the New Moon and turned everyone into zombie cyborgs and enslaved humanity. All the Sailor Scouts who died had been resurrected with mechanical tubes on their boobies ejaculating noxious rotten pastry milk that infected more people, until eventually nearly everyone was converted into heaven creatures. 

Now, only two people remained.

"Is it ready?" she asked scaredly.

There was a shadow in the room who turned and revealed red eyes.

"It is" said..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................BUNNYMUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, the situation got so dire that Bunnymund gave up on being on the black side and joined forces with the most unlikely lover. They copulated one last time before they would depart forever, his lagomorph testicles crushed into a bloody necrotic pulp as he humped Chibi Usa from down under.

"Oh my love, I will never see you again!" cried Chibiunsa as she ejaculated venomous purple endometrium fluids on his urethra, melting his penis into a bloody black paste.

"It is alright, a dark world like this should never house someone as precious to my black pus heart as you" said Bunnymund one last time as his melted internal organs began to ooze out from the newly formed cloacal hole.

And so the portal back in time was opened by that foul magic. The doors opened and the mechanical zombie Usagi and Amy broke in, their bodies polished by glistening mercury semen. They attacked Bunnymund's dying corpse and began to chop up the remaining limbs and inserting them into their cancerous vaginas, the sinking limbs oozing a black and orange liquid as their bellies grew. Soon, their abdomens had waving protuberances, exhaling foul songs that made existence itself bleed. Only Bunnymund's melting skull remained, his eyes now white liquid with irises floating on it, and Serena put her anus on the snout, engulfing it as she let out a horrific synthetic moan.

Before long, her anus was pregnant with a horrific fecal abominations, half rabbit with tardigrade limbs, convulsing aimlessly as it begged for its own existence to end.

Chibi Ursa could not stand to see the fowl children of her husband, so she left tearfully in the portal. The portal was very scary, full of glistening dead lights and extirpating eutriconodont arses and incolous serpents of despise, but still she went back in time. The sun and moon yelled and screamed as they went backwards, but eventually she was back in 2013. She landed on a Christmas Eve, full of snow and blazing cold.

"Now, to find the evil before it began" she muttered.

But an evil laugh laughed on the sky, a sound of phantom tides as the sea waxes and wanes impotency.

"My dear pussy creature" said the Man in the Moon, "I am the Moon, god of time, and I exist outside your linear whims of fate!"

"No!" Chibiusa screamed.

"And now all that is shall be once more" Manny moaned evilly, like moonlight dropping on boiling honey seas of fermented cum, "All that you have strived for shall be for naught. This Christmas, I shall rule supreme, god emperor of a thousand voids and a thousand lights!"

And so the moon began raising the dead. All the graves crumbled as rotting hands full of silver semen began sprouting ejaculation tubes and zombies began to emerge from the ground. But that was not all: all of the Guardians were still alive!

"At your command, mastah" said Toothiana the horrific slut, masturbating her iridescent vagina plumage.

And so she, Sandy and Bunnymund appeared. He was evil before he went character development into GOOD, so he didn't recognise Chibiusa.

"My love!" she said sadly.

"And now my servants Frost and Santa will still rape Shingo" cackled Máni evilly, "All that you have accomplished is a raped DEATH!"

And as the foes closed in on her, Chibi Ursa felt an anger, a desire to set the wrongs right. She wouldn't stand for this ahrimanic god's hatred of good, she would stand and fight!

"In the name of the TRUE Moon, LUNA SELENE MENESS PHUL SIN GABRIEL HEAVEN KAMI POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she shouted.

With a blast of light, all the zombies went dead again. Toothiana jumped on her angrily, but Chibiusa broke off her own arm and stabbed her with her humerus right between her boobs, killing her. Sandy tried to rape her, but she took off her arm and stabbed him in the penis. She then sawed off his gentails, making him bleed tainted yellow pus sand unto the foul earth.

"No my minion slaves!" Manny said, "Bunnymund, rape this foul slut into submission!"

But as Bunnymund began to precum, Chibiusa used the power of love to pass her memories of her timeline into him.

"My, m-my love!" he said, kissing her.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Máni said, "W-whatever, Frost and Santa are raping Shingo and killing your friends right now! You can't stop that, ha!"

"He is right" said Bunnymund sadly, "We can't save Usagi and Rei."

Chibiusa cried sadly, but she knew one last thing she could do. She extended her hand to Bunnymund, and said no more. The two of them danced and glowed with Christmas and Easter light.

"HEAVEN POWER TABITI ARGIMPASA PAPAIOS API THAGIMASIDAS ARENTIUS ENDOVELICUS ANTI CHRIST!" they shouted, and a blast of nuclear white energy shooted from them.

"I will have my revenge!" shouted Máni, but it was too late, the moon was blasted into a book series you should read right now (wink wink).

And so our story ends with our beloved couple marrying on Christmas and celebrating with the other sailor scouts, mourning the loss of Usagi and Rei. And Shingo was still raped by Shining Armour, who inserted his massive equine penis into his little ass.

Amen.


End file.
